you want three wishes
by markedandtied
Summary: "There are so many... better things I could do with you than killing you, love." His voice was cold and deadly and it was the Klaus that made Caroline want to shrink away in fear.


**title: **you want three wishes  
><strong>notes: <strong>these two are one of my favorite pairings on the show and i finally had to break down and write something for them. set in the upcoming episode based around caroline's birthday.

__and if we built an army / full of tender bodies / could we love each other? / would we strive to feel?__

Caroline marched straight over to the hybrid, a scowl on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"It's a birthday party, love. Yours, I hear," he answered coolly, mocking her.

"You weren't invited," she pouted and narrowed her eyes. It was almost amusing, Klaus had to admit.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"Don't you mean the fangs?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He actually chuckled. "Are you always this disagreeable on your birthday, sweetheart?"

"Hmm, that depends. Are you planning on releasing Tyler from this whole creepy sire thing?" She tilted her head, as if to scrutinize him. "You know, it all seems a bit kinky if you ask me. Are you sure you're not repressing some hidden sexual urges?"

Caroline almost bit her tongue, suddenly regretting her rashness as Klaus stepped forward. It was instinct for her to step back, but he caught her wrist in a vice-like grip. She looked around, panicked, but she knew this wouldn't appear unusual to any of her human friends walking around the Grill. Klaus slipped his other hand under her hair to the nape of her neck, as if he may tilt her head to kiss her, but he simply forced her eyes to meet his, capturing her with his compulsion.

"You want to ask me to dance," he intoned, a cocky smile playing at his lips.

Caroline could feel the compulsion taking hold, but she couldn't fight it. The rigidity in her body as she resisted Klaus' touch suddenly slacked. A smile slid over her lips.

"Oh my god, I love this song! Do you want to dance?"

Klaus smirked. "Much better."

He let his hand fall from her neck and loosened his other around her wrist, taking her hand almost delicately as he led her through the crowd to the center of the dance floor. While other couples grinded around them, he took her by the waist and pulled her close - leaving her no choice but to accommodatingly wrap her hands around his neck. It seemed as though he was attempting to be intimate, but Caroline could read his real intentions - to not be overheard. With mouths hovering just several inches apart, and the noises of the crowd and the music enveloping them, he'd succeeded.

"What do you want with me?" she finally broke the silence, annoyance written over her face and curving her lips into a frown.

He chuckled and she hated it, but there was nothing she could do.

"You're not very patient are you, sweetheart?" he mused with a grin. It faded as quick as it had come, and his expression grew more severe. "Your friend Elena hasn't been very helpful with locating my family."

"Have you ever thought it might be because you're not a nice person?" Caroline retorted without thinking. "_Maybe _Stefan wouldn't have stolen them if you hadn't, like, kidnapped him."

The little vampire was feisty. Something about that spark intrigued him. Klaus wasn't used to having someone challenge him. It was almost endearing in a certain respect. But her insolence and her impertinence flirted dangerously with his short temper. He tightened his grip on her body, until she whimpered in protest, reminding her he was the one in control. "I'd tread carefully, love."

She scoffed. "Why? If you kill me, I'm pretty sure Tyler won't wanna play your little game of slave and master anymore."

She'd hit a sore spot with him and she was completely unaware of it. The thought of losing the hybrids he'd painstakingly waited so many centuries for, of being alone again - his family lost for eternity wherever the _fuck_ Stefan was - terrified him. And that made him weak.

Klaus wasn't weak.

His expression hardened and Caroline knew she'd gone too far. Klaus roughly pulled her against him, bodies pressed together. Caroline's voice got caught in her throat; and for a moment she didn't know if it was from fear or the unexpected feeling of his body molding with hers and his lips at her ear, stirring wisps of hair with every slow breath.

"There are so many... _better_ things I could do with you than killing you, love." His voice was cold and deadly and it was the Klaus that made Caroline want to shrink away in fear.

She felt completely paralyzed, trapped against him; even if she tried, she was no match for Klaus. She could feel his lips curving into a smirk as they trailed down to her neck and hated him for it and hated for herself because of how it made her feel. If vampires' senses were truly heightened, right now terror and lust were masquerading as one.

He softly pressed his lips into the crook of her shoulder, left exposed by her dress. His lips worked at her skin expertly and idly Caroline wondered how many girls he'd seduced over the years, how perfectly practiced he was in getting what he wanted.

She barely had time to register the shift in pressure and fangs were sinking into her soft, yielding skin. Caroline struggled uselessly. He let his mouth dip lower, keeping the blood from spilling over her. When he slowly drew back, his lips were stained red.

Caroline met his gaze wide-eyed with horror and utter desperation. Klaus smiled cruelly and pressed his mouth roughly against hers and she could taste her own blood on his lips. He broke the kiss and distanced himself just enough to meet the hopeless expression on her face. Klaus lifted a hand to cup her face, lighting stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again soon. Happy birthday, sweetheart."

His fingers slipped to her chin, tilting her head up to look him in the eye. And then he let her go, leaving her alone to let the deadening realization set it that he'd just sealed her death - and he was the only one who could save her."


End file.
